Enma Mochizuki
Enma Mochizuki (閻魔望月, Enma Mochidzuki) is an OC/RPC for the Naruto Universe created by The-Shy-0ne. This page is still under major construction! Please give me some time to finish it! Background During his academy years, Enma was known as the social butterfly, usually getting in trouble for talking too much during class. Most of the female students had a liking for Enma, but some thought of him as more annoying than anything else, Yokina Utsukushi his future teammate and potential lover being one of them. Enma graduated from the Kirigakure academy at the age of 11 and was placed on Team Mina. It took him two tries to finally pass the Chūnin Exams and be promoted to Chūnin. As time went on, Enma became stronger and more mature, which lead to him becoming a jōnin at the age of 17 and started leading his own teams. The current Team Enma, which consists of Kahimi Hōzuki, Riki Tamashii, and Isamu Kudo, have come to be like younger siblings to Enma. Thought, never saying it out-loud, Enma has had feelings for his former teammate and friend, Yokina. Ever since the first day of starting the academy he's always liked teasing and flirting with her, more than any other girl he's met. After becoming a Chūnin and going their separate ways for awhile, Yokina started having feelings towards Enma as well. Personality Enma has always been a very flirty and social guy. He's able to keep a conversation going without any uncomfortable or awkward silences and is usually good at making anyone laugh. Enma's relationship with his family and friends are very strong, he would easily sacrifice his own life to save one of them. He made a promise when he became a jōnin that he would never let any of his comrades die if he could do something about it, and to this day, he's still kept his promise without breaking it. Enma's flirty personality always seems to enhance when he's around Yokina. He's always trying to impress her, or flatter her, or buy her gifts to show that he likes her, a lot, but she usually turns him down either way saying he tries too much. Appearance Enma's hair is naturally black on the top half of his hair and brown on the bottom half, which ends around just bellow his shoulders, he also has brown eyes, fair skin, and an eyebrow piercing. His usual attire is a black tee-shirt covered by a dark and a light grey vest, with a zipper and a collar, long dark grey pants, long finger-less gloves, light grey ninja sandals, and his headband wrapped around his right upper-arm and his ninja pouch on his right thigh. His free-time outfit consists of a tank-top, which is two different shades of brown, black capris pants, and black ninja sandals. Abilities Enma is strong in long range to mid range attacks. When it comes to taijutsu he can hold himself against someone not very skilled, like a Genin or someone who is also quite weak in the area of physical strength. His strongest area of attack is Ninjutsu which is closely followed by Genjutsu. Enma also has great stamina and is a quick thinker. Ninjutsu Even before being placed on a genin team, Enma knew of his wind chakra nature, since his father trained with him constantly to master different types of wind styled jutsus'. He mastered his first minor jutsu at the age of 10 and by the time he was placed on Team Mina he could already do some high-ranked jutsus' like Wind Release: Vacuum Wave. Enma didn't gain knowledge of his fire nature type until after being promoted to Chūnin. Genjutsu Along with being skilled in ninjutsu, Enma knows some genjutsu as well. During his academy years, Enma would always place second best when it came to genjutsu, coming right in behind Yokina. He was taught by his mother how to perform some minor genjutsu, since she was more skilled in the area of taijutsu than anything else she couldn't teach him as much as she would have liked. He learned most of his genjutsus' from reading scrolls containing information on how to use differnt types of genjutsu along with many months of practice. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Enma means 'Devil' while Mochizuki means 'Full moon'. The literal meaning on Enma's name is 'Devil of the full moon'. * Enma's hobbies are playing with his little sister, training with his team, or flirting with his longtime crush, Yokina Utsukushi. * Enma would like to fight Kakashi Hatake. * Enma's favorite food is ice cream while his least favorite food is anything spicy. * Enma has completed 1,060 official missions in total: 147 D-rank, 142 C-rank, 387 B-rank, 343 A-rank, 41 S-rank. * Enma's favorite color is blue. * Enma's favorite word is "Friends" (フレンズ, Furenzu). Quotes (To Yokina) "My name's Enma Mochizuki, but you can call me your future boyfriend." (To Riki) "Don't take life too seriously. You'll never get out of it alive." (To Kahimi) "Don't argue with an idiot. He will drag you down to his level and beat you with experience." (To Isamu) "Life isn't meant to be easy, It's meant to be lived." Reference Picture of Enma was made by xBeautifully_Broken Category:DRAFT Category:Konohagakure Category:Kirigakure Category:Male